Misadventures In Babysitting
by Lei
Summary: When fifteen-year-old Amanda agreed to babysit for the Malfoy's, she had no idea the terror that awaited her: A seven-year-old Draco Malfoy and his fathers wand...


Misadventures In Babysitting  
by: Lei  
Authors note: Title by the former Animorph writer, Paige Collins. This is stupid, I know. Tommorrow, I'm gonna  
rush in here, and wander what the heck I was thinking. Paige is already thinking this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy smiled forcedly at the Muggle.   
"We'll be back around eight," he said. He still wasn't comfortable about the idea of a Muggle watching Draco,  
but, none of his former witch babysitters would come back to the house of the 'demon child'. So they were in  
a rut.  
"And tell us if he gives you...trouble," said Narcissa, not completly settled about the idea either. You never   
knew what Draco would do.  
And they certainly didn't need to explain magic tonight.  
Reluctantly they left, and Amanda was thrilled. Her first job!  
Amanda Burnez rubbed her hands together and faced her charge. "So, Draco, what do you want to do?"  
Draco Malfoy gave Amanda an evil grin. "Oh, I don't know. Lot's of things."  
Amanda was glad her parents let her start baby-sitting. She was fifteen after all- why shouldn't she earn a   
little pocket change? Besides, how hard could watching a seven-year-old rich kid be?  
"Like...watch TV?"  
"Sure. I like television."   
"Good." Amanda gave herself a pat on the back. That babysitting book really worked. "Want a snack?"  
"Yes. I would. Get one of our servants to do that."  
Servants, thought Amanda, cool.   
"I'll be right back."  
Draco smiled and sat on the couch in the entertainment room. He clicked on the TV to one of his favorite channels,  
Playboy TV.  
Amanda returned with a slice of cake. "Here Dra-OH! OH!" She grabbed the remote. The TV went blank.   
"What did you do that for? The Topless Swimsuit contest was coming on!"  
"Um...that's a little too strong. Let's watch...something." Amanda sat down and became engrossed in a television  
program.  
Draco shrugged. Then he reached down into the couch cushion, where he'd hidden something...  
He lifted the object out. It was one of his fathers wands. He also had a book of simple spells. He knew the   
perfect levitation spell. He pointed the wand at the remote.   
"Wingardium Leviosa!" he hissed. The remote floated.  
Amanda shrieked. "The remote-it's-it's," she stuttered.  
"Get it down then," said Draco, calmly.  
Amanda reached for the remote, but Draco flipped the wand and the remote hit the wall. Amanda ran over to it,  
as though it would bite her.  
She nudged it with her foot.  
Draco muttered something, and the remote wiggled a little towards Amanda. It flew up towards her. Amanda uttered a low  
moan and began to run for the door. But the door slammed. The remote flew toward her. Amanda ran around the couch  
and the remote followed her.  
Draco found this profoundly amusing. He tossed his head back and laughed. Then he finally dropped it- over Amanda's  
head of course.  
"What-just-happened?" she asked. She was white with fright. She sat down very stiffly. Her hands were shaking.  
"A ghost, the Manor is probably full of them."  
Amanda shivered.  
"Let's play a game."  
"Which one?"  
"Hide and Seek."  
"Okay, I'll count and you hide." Draco slid off the couch and crouched behind a table in a long corridor. But he whipped  
out the wand. He muttered a small jumble of words. A sudden rustling came from the closet. Draco smiled.  
The telephone above him rang. He grabbed it.  
"Hello?"  
"Draco?" Narcissa's voice came over the telephone.  
"Hello Mother."  
Amanda walked down the corridor. She couldn't find Draco. This house is creepy, she thought.   
A sudden rustling came from a closet next to her.   
Draco.  
She reached for the knob...  
"How are things going?" she asked, a little afraid of the answer.  
"We're playing Hide and Seek."  
"Oh, are you?" She sounded relieved.  
Draco shifted a little and craned his neck to where Amanda stood. Any second now.  
"Draco? Are you...behaving? How is Amanda? Is-"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed a high-pitched voice. Amanda. A plume of fire had shot fromt he closet. A dragon.  
Draco tried to laugh.  
"Oh, good lord! That's not the girl is it?"  
"Maybe."  
"Draco, what are you doing?"   
"Nothing," he said, innocently.  
"What if she figures something out? Want us to come home?!" Draco's heart beat faster.  
"Now?"  
Now he couldn't have any more fun with this Muggle. And he had so many thing planned for them...  
"Hold on a second Draco." The phone set down, but Draco could hear them.  
"-And the Muggle girl was screaming bloody murder. He won't-"  
"Draco?"  
It was Lucius.  
Oh, no!  
"Draco, where is the Muggle?"  
Draco gulped.  
"Well, currently she's lying there. Not moving-she's alive. But she fainted."  
"Why?" Lucius roared.  
"Oh, something in the closet."  
"What?"  
"A dragon."  
"How did a dragon get there?"  
"I sorta put it there."  
"How, pray tell? No I don't want to know."  
"Are you just gonna Apparate or something? When you come home?" Draco looked aorund like he expected them  
to be sanding there.  
"We're taking...Muggle transportation." Draco let out a breath.  
"We're on our way out."  
"You're coming now?" squeaked Draco.  
"Yes," he snapped belligerently. "and you're going to be punished."   
Draco hung up the phone.  
He had... about twenty mintues to scare the girl out of her wits.  
He'd think of something.  
"Amanda?"  
Amanda shifted and looked at him.  
"AH!" she screamed. She crawled away from him. "What happened?"  
"Nothing..." replied Draco nonchalantly. He made a grimace that could've been a smile.  
"Well...uh, let's uh...where's the bathroom?"  
"Third floor, second door on the left."  
"Erm..could you come with me?"  
"Maybe...I'm not the one who has to have a pee..." Then a thought hatched in his mind. "Sure."  
They walked up the stairs, Amanda jabbering about wanting to get out of here, under her breath. She walked into  
the bathroom.  
When she came out, they walked back downstairs.  
"I know you're causing all this," she said. They entered the living room. Amanda walked over the remote and picked   
it up. She was still afraid of it.  
Draco levitated an object and it flew and hit Amanda's rear. She spun around and saw Draco laughing.  
"I've had enough of your little pranks. I don't know how you do them, but I'm sick of them. Just sit on the couch  
okay? Don't get up till I come back. I need some water. I feel suddenly dizzy." She ambled into the kitchen, pale  
and perspiring.  
Draco's squeezed his fist into two little balls of rage. No one, but no one, gave Draco Malfoy a time-out and survived.  
"Avada-" He stopped. He didn't want to kill the girl, just give her a nice, sharp shock.  
Amanda walked over to the cabinet. Stupid little demon, she thought. She threw it open. Twelve pairs of beady, red eyes stared back at her.  
She gasped. A black cloud flew out, squeaking.  
Bats!  
She ran from the bats. They followed her.  
Just then, the door opened. Lucius and Narcissa walked in. They heard Amanda's shrieks.  
Amanda came out screaming and cursing. She tripped over a footstool. The bats were gone.  
She inched away from Draco. "Get me away from that-that demon child!"  
Draoc was laughing so hard, he nearly fell off the couch.  
The bats flew out of the kitchen and went straight for Amanda. She grabbed the door, and ran out into the street,  
the bats chasing her.  
Lucius looked to Narcissa and Narcissa looked to Lucius. They both looked at Draco. He grinned.  
Lucius snatched away the wand and pointed it in Draco's face.  
"Start explaining-now."  
"You saw."  
Narcissa sighed. "Draco, Draco, Draco, what are we going to do with you?"  
"I know. Give me another Muggle babysitter. I like Muggles. They're fun. They're funny. They scare easy." 


End file.
